


Mrs Lestrade Leaves The Scene

by Galadriel1010



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Divorce, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Author is pretentious. 6 drabbles inspire by the 'what scent are you' meme on Twitter, introducing 6 different women who didn't realise what they were throwing away. Basically, 6 different ways Lestrade's breakup might have gone
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Greg Lestrade's Wife
Kudos: 10





	Mrs Lestrade Leaves The Scene

Tamsin is quiet and loud at the same time. She retreats to their bedroom to play Freebird at full volume, and he stares at the ceiling in the spare room, not even dozing until dawn. He still doesn’t hear her leave. In the morning he finds “Sorry” on the pillow and her car gone. He never sees her again but knows she’s around still somewhere. Her best friend lets him know she’s not a missing person, he doesn’t ask either Holmes to find her. After a while, he stops seeing her on every street corner and dreading every Jane Doe.

Emma is comfortable and familiar. The affair was over before they began again, but she doesn’t mind him asking, knows the trust is gone. He takes the spare bedroom, she keeps making his lunches with hers. She’s curled on the sofa in the dressing gown his niece bought her, tolerates his football like he tolerates her quiz shows. When she starts shouting at University Challenge he knows she’ll be okay. When he starts shouting at the football he knows she knows he’ll be okay. They put the house on the market a couple of weeks later and book holidays separately.

Charlotte is big eyes and hurt. He’s never been there for her, not like she needs, it was just for comfort and companionship. Can’t he understand that? She wants to try again if, if, if. She thought he loved her. He thought he loved her too. He hates tears, nearly yields again but can’t stand the idea of Sherlock telling him about the next, and the next, and the next. She doesn’t even try telling him there won’t be more. She has a big heart, full of friends and love. He was only ever given a small corner of it.

Rachel looks like there’s a weight off her shoulders there in the kitchen. The other shoe has dropped and she can breathe again. She quits her job, gets put on gardening leave, sells her car and buys plane tickets. Sends him postcards from around the world and leaves him to deal with their house. People come and go from her Facebook, the divorce papers are postmarked Buenos Aires. When he finally sells the house and moves he gives a forwarding address but asks them to bin the postcards, then sends them one from Devon as a joke. They forward it.

Isobel cries at the kitchen table, heaving sobs he doesn’t know what to do with until she tells him what he missed. Sam is short for Samantha. She isn’t the first. Isobel thought if she just tried harder, fought it down, she could be not who she is. He tells her he loves her and she deserves happiness, and if Sam can see that then they should go for it with their full hearts. He even believes himself, and tries not to wonder how she hid it from him, tries not to wonder what he could have done to help.

Carrie is cruel about it. Blood red lips sneer around “Oh, you finally noticed?” and sharper when he stammers through it so she knows it was Sherlock. The PE Teacher doesn’t get a name, he’s just a distraction like they all were. He doesn’t expect her to wait around for him all the time, does he? After all, who’d want to share him with a Holmes? They’re a good fit really. He takes the bottle of really good whisky and sits in the car until he can think straight, then calls Molly. Sleeps on her sofa because she won’t tell.


End file.
